What You Can Handle
by ShadowOfMoonlight
Summary: NEXT CH UP, 3! When Ava, Susanna, and Jay are ruled unfit guardians by the court of law, Bradin, Niki, and Derrick are forced to move in with their grandfather's brother and his wife in Ohio. Can they adapt to getting torn apart from the people they love
1. Falling

**Title:** What You Can Handle  
**Author:** ShadowOfMoonlight  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither a part of Summerland nor its cast. I never have and probably never will.  
**Summary:** When Ava, Susanna, and Jay are ruled unfit guardians by the court of law, Bradin, Niki, and Derrick are forced to move in with their grandfather's brother and his wife in Ohio. Can they adapt to getting torn apart from the people they love yet again?  
**A/N: **Okay. I, personally, think Ava, Susanna, and Jay are fine guardians that make mistakes occasionally, and with their current situations I don't think that any judge would rule in favor of taking them away. But to fulfill this plot (and I think it's a good one), I need to make up some things that they did. Hope you don't mind, and hope you like the story, and there'll be more trial flashbacks to convince you in later chapters!  
**A/N 2: **The little bold numbers indicate that there's an Author's Note at the end of the chapter for you to read that refers back to that specific part.  
**A/N 3: **It's rated "T" for language and themes.

Chapter 1 -- Falling

Seventeen-year-old Bradin Westerly woke with a start as his alarm clock started beeping. His blurry eyes cleared as he blinked, sitting up with a yawn, a hand running through his dirty-blonde hair. _It's weekend…_ he thought groggily. He gazed at the clock, confusion etched on his features. "6 AM?" he mumbled. "I didn't even set the alarm!" He paused for half a second, then concluded that yes, it was Saturday, because yesterday was Friday. He shook his head. Early-morning logic was not his strong suit.

Then it hit him like a wave when he crashed, words seeping over each other, each as brutal as the next.

_"You are being summoned by the Juvenile Court of California to respond to the petitions being brought against you. The prosecution states that the three children in question are receiving improper care are should be removed from their guardians and placed with more suitable caretakers," echoed a stiff, male, heartless voice._

_"I like it here!" Niki's cry was pleading as she gave her statement._

_"The goal of the Juvenile Court of California is to determine whether or not a child's home is unfit because of cruelty, neglect, or abuse, or if the child does not have a competent guardian. The primary goals of this court are to provide a safe environment for the child, keep families together, when possible, and if the child's family cannot be kept together, try to provide a stable and permanent alternative home for the child," the judge recited, looking expectantly between the two lawyers on either side of the courtroom. _

_"We call Ava Gregory to the stand." Their aunt stood, her face determined as she swore in, her hand quivering slightly as she took an oath to speak the truth. _

_" Is it true that a member of this household was taken into the police station for questioning?" A lawyer that wasn't theirs, it was, this time, sharp voice, stiff. _

_Ava's voice protesting as she fidgeted on the stand. "Yes, my business partner Susanna, but-" _

_Lawyer again. "Is it true that you yourself were left at the altar on your wedding day because your love wasn't complete?"_

_"Objection!" Their lawyer, this time. "Personal matters are not to be examined in the court of law!"_

_"Sustained. Let's try to keep this relevant, shall we, counselor?" Judge, raising an eyebrow. _

_The cold, heartless man nodded. "Is it true that one of the eldest of the children took drugs to boost athletic performance, the middle child outspoken and pushed to her limits and almost forced to attend high school too early, and the youngest brawled with another student over simple dignity?" _

_Ava's voice again, doing her best to protect them. "All boys experiment, and Niki is a very bright girl, and Derrick was defending me!"_

_"Oh, so you have a nine-year-old boy getting into fights on behalf of you?"_

_"No, I left a, um, suggestive photograph…on the top shelf of a closet. Derrick's friend found it when they were playing a game and made copies and tried to distribute them. Derrick stopped him before I even knew what was happening!"_

_"So you approve of his actions, brawling with another student, _and _you leave suggestive pictures lying around?"_

_"I don't approve of the fight, exactly, but I certainly understand his reasoning, and the picture belonged to my old roommate Johnny who no longer lives with us!"_

_"Is it true," the man's voice was deathly quiet, like a snake, "that your other roommate Jay Robertson physically abused the oldest child while in a drunken rage?" (**1**)_

_And the entire courtroom mumbled to itself as the woman on the stand burst into tears._

_"I have no further questions for this witness. Prosecution rests." _

_Their lawyer rose. "Ava Gregory, do…" _

_Voices that originally continued, for hours on end, faded to nothing, skipping over Derrick's testimony, Niki's testimony, his own testimony, Jay's words, Susanna's nervous laugh as she spoke her part, other people on both sides' various statements… then… _

_The judge stared at the growing piles of papers in front of him. Four days, it had been, but it seemed like a lifetime, a nightmare that would never end. "According to the Juvenile Court Proceedings of California, no jury is present during the trial, and the judge rules on the final decision. You may, of course, appeal to a higher court, but until then my decision will stand." The entire courtroom practically held its breath as the judge paused. "I find Ava Gregory…unsuitable for parenthood. The children will be placed in the custody of Andrew Munin, great uncle to the questioned…" _

_"I demand an appeal!" Ava's lawyer's voice, shouting, but it was done, and they all knew it. _

_And then Derrick's voice, softly, as everything else faded, "Please…no." _

Bradin breathed deeply, closing his green **(2) **eyes tightly as his clenched fists held tightly to the covers of his single bed as if it was his lifeline. He shook his head quickly, attempting to clear his clouded head as he prepared himself. The boy glanced around Johnny's old room. It was bare; posters were gone, clutter disposed of. His life, packed up neatly in compact little suitcases. It was pathetic, really, how little his life was.

The boy stood, donning a pale blue surf shirt and loose khaki pants. A comb was run rapidly and sloppily through his hair as the boy then slowed the movement, realizing that he didn't quite want to leave his room quite yet. Bradin slumped down on his bed, shoulders sagging as he stared at the comb held dangerously firm between his two hands, one on each end. The teeth of the utensil were so precise, so dignified, standing tall like they did, standing firm, only wavering when they would break if they didn't. Such a simple thing, a comb was.

"Bradin?" the voice was quiet, spoken as a bare whisper. The seventeen-year-old looked up and found a familiar face with haunted features, an Australian that Bradin knew well.

Bradin shot up, his body rigid as he glared defiantly into Jay's startlingly dark eyes. "What do you want, Jay?" he snarled, his voice pushed to its limit of viciousness.

The man didn't cringe like the teen had hoped he would. Jay raised a hand as if to touch the puffy black eye that was on Bradin's features by his own fit of alcoholic rage, but dropped his arm seconds later, never even getting near to the boy's frame. His eyes glanced from Bradin's head to his toe, a sweeping look.

_What does he see?_ Bradin thought. _Does he see a boy with a broken arm, a surf dream ruined, an ugly black eye, and bruises all over? Or does he see a kid that he thought he knew, someone that isn't worth a damn anymore? Or is it something else?_

But Bradin never found out, for at that moment Jay simply said, his face emotionless, "They want you for breakfast." With that, the older man turned on his heel and left, shutting the door with only a slight yet significant thud.

_Last day. Tomorrow we leave… for Ohio, the land of snow. To live with our grandfather's brother--our 'great uncle'. Hope we survive… God, I hope we survive… _The mentally worn-out boy collapsed down on his bed yet again, hands covering his face as he breathed deeply. Face set and stony after minutes of preparation, Bradin stood and exited Johnny's old room, dreading the day that would be his last.

A/N's:

1) Yes, this is what I had to make up to make it work.

2) I actually researched this; the pictures that are displayed online aren't clear enough. Some said blue, some said hazel, but most said green, so I'm going with that.

Hey, guys. I really, really want you to review, even if it's just "Hey, that was good, keep it up" or something like that. I want to see how much interest the story has attracted. Please, please review. The more reviews I have the faster I'll update…gives me a reason to, just like the fact that people are waiting for me gives me inspiration to wake up every morning.

I really hoped you liked it!

There'll be more flashbacks to the trial-case from various cases; I know at the moment it seems rather difficult to believe that any judge would rule in favor of relatives from Ohio, but there'll be more reasons in later chapters from different character flashbacks (Niki, Derrick, perhaps others). So if you're about to disregard this entire story because of that, DON'T! Please.

Also, if for whatever reason you want to e-mail me, feel free:

kyricia aol com ((except put periods between kyricia and com))

If you want to give me a suggestion, feel free. I'm perfectly open to suggestions and plot twists; I have my basic plot and outline more or less done, but it's flexible…take this chapter, for example. Bradin was actually supposed to say his good-byes in this chapter also, but when I finished the Jay-Bradin scene I figured that it was long enough and I wanted to see how much interest I've generated.

Well, please review, and hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Beginning of the Last Day

**Title:** What You Can Handle  
**Author:** ShadowOfMoonlight  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither a part of Summerland nor its cast. I never have and probably never will.  
**Summary:** When Ava, Susanna, and Jay are ruled unfit guardians by the court of law, Bradin, Niki, and Derrick are forced to move in with their grandfather's brother and his wife in Ohio. Can they adapt to getting torn apart from the people they love yet again?  
**A/N: **The little bold numbers indicate that there's an Author's Note at the end of the chapter for you to read that refers back to that specific part.  
**A/N 2: **It's rated "T" for language and themes.

PREVIOUSLY:

_"You are being summoned by the Juvenile Court of California to respond to the petitions being brought against you. The prosecution states that the three children in question are receiving improper care are should be removed from their guardians and placed with more suitable caretakers."_

_"I find Ava Gregory…unsuitable for parenthood. The children will be placed in the custody of Andrew Munin, great uncle to the questioned…"_

_"Is it true," the lawyer's voice was deathly quiet, like a snake, "that your other roommate Jay Robertson physically abused the oldest child while in a drunken rage?"_

Bradin thought, _Does Jay see a boy with a broken arm, a surf dream ruined, an ugly black eye, and bruises all over?_

_Last day. Tomorrow we leave… for Ohio, the land of snow. To live with our grandfather's brother--our 'great uncle'. Hope we survive… God, I hope we survive…

* * *

_

Chapter Two- Beginning of the Last Day

It was their last breakfast together as a family. It was held in Johnny's new restaurant. It was supposed to be beautiful and special and memorable. It was supposed to be wonderful, glorious, a departing good-bye that would be spectacular. But reality interfered yet again, and it was horrible. The silence was poisonous, and they were all being infected. It was chilling, the quiet, and compressing, making it hard to breathe.

Bradin dared to look up, glancing around quickly from person to person before returning his eyes to staring at his place. Johnny, Jay, Susanna, Ava, Niki, Derrick… they were all there. It was supposed to be just the 'inner' family, but now Bradin was sure that Ava regretted that decision.

He shook his head slightly, clearing his mind, focusing on the delicious pancakes in front of him. Or rather, he remembered that they used to be delicious. Now they just turned to ash in his mouth, tasted like cardboard. Chewing was difficult and swallowing was practically impossible. And it was even more difficult to eat with one hand, his other arm being most inconveniently in a sling. Jay refused to look at him; instead, his head was ducked down at his plate. Perhaps he too was being smothered by the quiet, or perhaps he was scared to face the occasional glaring look that was directed his way.

"So," a voice challenged the silence, a voice of a mere child. Of course it was Derrick that wanted the covering, deadly silence to end. "It won't be so bad, right? We'll still get to visit and everythin' and the judge wouldn't have placed us w-with dad's uncle unless he was a good person, right?"

Bradin glanced at his aunt, then returned his eyes to his plate as the smothering quiet returned.

"No, Derrick, the judge knew what he was doing," his sister said comfortingly, breaking the spell again. But her words had the opposite effect, and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Ohmygod, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, like, you guys were unfit parents or something 'cause of course that's ridiculous I just meant that the judge wouldn't place us with someone bad I'm sorry I'm-"

"Niki, Niki, it's okay," said the reassuring voice of Susanna, and Bradin realized with a pang that he would miss her more than he had originally thought. He hadn't thought that she was a huge part of his life, but after hearing her voice, the boy changed his mind.

"I'm done." Bradin himself was shocked as the two vicious words emitted from his mouth, and was even more surprised when he stood, threw his napkin on his plate, and walked out quickly.

He walked through the busy streets of Playa Linda, a lag in his step as he studied the throngs of people. How could they be so calm, so peaceful… how could they laugh like that, be so happy, when his entire world was falling apart? How could they be so cruel as not to notice, not to care? Their lack of knowledge wasn't _his_ fault… they should know!

Bradin headed to the beach, running his good hand through his blonde hair as he kicked his sandals off, picking them up with one hand. He stopped in his tracks and glared out at the ocean. If only he hadn't gotten attached… stupid, stupid it was, getting reattached, just to move again… of course that's what must happen, of course…

The teen shook his head, clearing his depressed thoughts. He ran his foot through a patch of dry sand, sifting the miniscule particles through his toes. Walking backwards, he fell to the ground in a sitting position. He winced sharply as he gasped at the jerking move; he'd have to remember that it was painful to drop the ground with bruises!

Bradin was startled as his cell phone rang. Taking it out, he saw the number and was tempted not to answer… but to hear her voice, one more time… it would be worth it.

"Hey, Sarah," he said with a sigh.

"Bradin, I heard you were leaving." God, how he missed her voice. Bradin could almost picture her standing over him, like that day when he had met her… with a start, he realized he was in the exact same location.

"How'd you hear that?" he managed to ask. His throat was constricting painfully as his brow furrowed.

"I have my sources," she said mischievously, and Bradin felt a pang of longing. He didn't love her and probably never would… but she was a friend, even though she had lied to him, manipulated him… she was a connection to his past. "But I wanted to say good-bye to you, because you're going to be changing cell phone numbers… Ms. Gregory's not gonna continue paying the bill for it, you know? And I didn't think you'd remember to tell me your new one number…"

"Yeah…" Bradin said, making a mental note to copy everyone's phone number down that was programmed in his cell phone. He hadn't thought of that.

"So, I just wanted to say hi, and bye, and my two-minute phone call for the day is almost up, so I have to go… they're so strict here, it's pathetic. But I was 'good' so they're letting me call you… Bye, Bradin… I'll miss you."

"Yeah… I'll-I'll miss you to," Bradin faltered, then waiting until she had hung up to do the same. The poor boy stared at the cell phone in his hand, still holding it right in front of his face, trying to picture his ex-girlfriend, wanting to stay on that beach until the end of time…

* * *

Back at the table, Niki was beating herself up for her obvious bad choice of words. _I'm supposed to be the smart one!_ she exclaimed to herself. _Stupid, stupid mistake…_

"Hey, hey, sorry to bother you…" a voice, a timid male voice that Niki knew well, dragged her out of her thoughts like a knife in butter. She looked up and saw the face of her friend Cameron. And next to him… Amber. His gaze wavered as everyone looked at him, looking intimidated. Amber stepped forward.

"Hey, we were wondering if we could take Niki out for the day, you know, since she's, like, leaving tonight," the blonde said rather boldly, causing a unanimous eyebrow-raise around the table. "What'd I say!" she exclaimed, but everyone just shook their heads.

"Yeah, Niki…you can go," Ava said, nodding, the very essence of calm… except for the death-grip on her napkin, she looked almost normal.

The light brown-haired girl nodded, then stood, following her two friends out of there. "Thank you guys so much…I was suffocating in there…" The girl shook her head. "I really don't want to move…"

Cameron swung his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, tears coming to her eyes in the presence of her two best friends. But that water wouldn't shed, wouldn't overflow. Niki couldn't cry, and she didn't know why.

"Hey, hun, it's okay…" Amber said, awkwardly patting Niki's back. Niki smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks…" She ran a hand through her hair, resting her head against Cameron's shoulder. Niki gave him a half-smile. "Guess you've won Student Council President… Well, I hope you've won… I don't want Carrie to win!"

Amber laughed. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too great. Go Cam!"

The three friends laughed, then quickly became somber. "God, I don't want to go…"

And so began their last day together.

* * *

A/N:

Okay. I have a lot of shit going on in my life right now, and I'm sorry this took so long to get up, and I'm sorry it's so short. At this current time in my life, it's really hard for me to concentrate on anything and I get frustrated extremely easily. I'm sorry that this chapter was nowhere near up to par, but whenever I become annoyed with my writing I, in a fit of anger, delete the entire thing and end up having to start all over… It's been really stressing lately. Sorry.

I hope that you review… you guys are my inspiration, and without your reviews I won't have any influence to update… I'm sorry if this wasn't great, but I have to post it before I delete it again… I'm sorry. I'm a real critic of myself.

RESPONSES:

MrsJesseMac13- Thanks for reviewing, here's your update! Goddess-Moose- Yeah, a lot's happened in the past few weeks…you can read reviews at TV-Tome, they're really good! Here's your update! Smartstar247- This story is going to vary POVs, perhaps even going to one or more of the adults if I feel it necessary. Longer chapters I don't know if I can do; I'll try, however. And I do my best on grammar and spacing. Thanks for reviewing! kandykane33- Thanks hun! Here's your update, hope it's not too horrible! Caitlin- Maaaaaaybe…I can't tell you! You'll see if you keep reading the story. Werewolves are People Too- I can't tell you if the uncle is good or bad… you'll meet his character either next chapter or the chapter after, maybe even in the chapter after that…sometime in one of the next three chapters you'll meet him, let's put it that way, depending on how long I feel they should take to say good-bye! And I like Jay too. He just seemed the most plausible… but he's going to try to rectify his mistake…hinthint grullo-cowgirl- Ecstatic you enjoyed it! I write a lot, and this idea became apparent in one of my other stories I was writing, and then I was figuring out how to make it into a different story because it didn't exactly fit in the one I was writing, so then it occurred to me to make it into a fanfiction, and Summerland stood out! Hope you enjoyed it!

POLL QUESTION- Which is your favorite: silver, gold, or bronze?

Please, please review. It means so much to me.


	3. Middle of the Last Day

**Title:** What You Can Handle

**Author:** ShadowOfMoonlight

**Disclaimer:** I own neither a part of Summerland nor its cast. I never have and probably never will.

**Summary:** When Ava, Susanna, and Jay are ruled unfit guardians by the court of law, Bradin, Niki, and Derrick are forced to move in with their grandfather's brother and his wife in Ohio. Can they adapt to getting torn apart from the people they love yet again?

**A/N: **The little bold numbers indicate that there's an Author's Note at the end of the chapter for you to read that refers back to that specific part.

**A/N 2: **It's rated "T" for language and themes.

PREVIOUSLY:

_"I find Ava Gregory…unsuitable for parenthood. The children will be placed in the custody of Andrew Munin, great uncle to the questioned…"_

_"Is it true," the lawyer's voice was deathly quiet, like a snake, "that your other roommate Jay Robertson physically abused the oldest child while in a drunken rage?"_

Bradin thought, _Does Jay see a boy with a broken arm, a surf dream ruined, an ugly black eye, and bruises all over?_

_"So," a voice challenged the silence, a voice of a mere child. Of course it was Derrick that wanted the covering, deadly silence to end. "It won't be so bad, right? We'll still get to visit and everythin' and the judge wouldn't have placed us w-with dad's uncle unless he was a good person… right?"

* * *

_

Chapter Three- Middle of the Last Day

Derrick sat on his bedside, a forlorn look on his face as he gazed aimlessly forward, not really seeing anything. His arms were crossed, but not in anger; he was trying to bring warmth to his body, trying to hug himself. Everyone wanted to hug him, to touch him, to make him feel better… but he didn't want that. He wanted a hug, yes, a hug that felt like it would hold him until the end of time… he wanted his parents' hug. Aunt Ava was a replacement, but she wasn't the same… no one could ever be the same, and he didn't want fakes. So he'd stick with no one at all, no one but himself.

"Derrick?" a female voice from the doorway asked timidly, and the young boy looked up to see Martha. "I came by earlier but you weren't here… your aunt let me in, told me you were up here." She came and sat by his side. "Oh, Derrick, I'm going to miss you…"

The young boy refused to look at her, opting to glare at the floor. But he could still feel the warmth of her body, a centimeter away from his own. His eyes were dry, but he was cold, so cold…

"Derrick, talk to me," she said softly, in a mature, gentle voice that ignored her young years. "Derrick…"

And the boy couldn't resist the ability to warm himself up again, and he leaned against her, allowing her to cradle him as if he was a small baby. Running a hand through his hair, Martha whispered, "It's okay, Derrick, it'll be okay, I promise… I promise…"

He buried his head into her shoulder. "It won't be, it won't be, Martha, it won't be okay…"

"Shhh, Derrick," she responded, putting a finger to his lips to quiet him. And she held him as he suffered in silence, tears refusing to appear. But her words echoed to him over and over, _I promise… I promise… _

_You're a liar, Martha,_ Derrick thought viciously, body tensing slightly. _It won't be okay.

* * *

_

"Okay, you've been staring at that same spot on that same wall for almost-" the woman consulted her watch "-fifteen minutes. It's unhealthy, especially if you don't blink."

Ava Gregory glanced at her business partner and best friend. "Oh, Susanna," she sighed helplessly. "I can't lose them."

Johnny came and stood by Susanna's side, and surprise flashed in Ava's eyes as he smiled softly at her. They both came and sat on either side of Ava, settling themselves on the large bench; they were in their backyard, on the picnic table. "You have to be strong," whispered Susanna, "for them… you can cry after they leave."

"But for now… for now, don't scare them any further than they're already frightened," Johnny continued. "Ava, look at me." When she refused, he took her chin gently in his hand, forcing her to stare him in the eye. "Ava Gregory, I've known you since we were in college. You get through things. You'll get through this. The pain won't go away; it's not supposed to. But it will lessen. You get up in the morning, and you live your life, and you go to bed, and then you wake up the next morning and do the same thing again. It gets easier… trust me, Ava."

A tear leaked over the edge of the woman's eyes, and Johnny wiped it away. "No, none of that, not now…"

"It won' ge' eas'er," called a voice from behind them, and all three turned to see an Australian that they knew well.

"Jay…" Susanna began, but the man shook his head.

"No, Susanna, don' ev'n try. Don' ev'n-" And the three adults on the table could clearly hear the slur of Jay's words; it was obvious that he had been drinking yet again, and the large bottle clutched in his hand was a clue.

"Jay, c'mon man, let's get you cleaned up," Johnny said, standing up slowly.

The man swung the beer bottle around. "Hopeless, Johnny, he's gonna go 'n I'm neve' gonna get ta 'pologize cause he's gonna be gone and-"

"Jay." Johnny's voice was firm, so steady and warm that Ava wanted that tone directed at her, but it wouldn't be like that… of course not. "Jay, come sit down over here."

The ex-surfer shook his head. "No, man, no… gonna go, go do somethin', dunno what…" But Jay just stood there like a lost little kid in a gigantic supermarket.

"You can always talk to him, you know that, Jay," Susanna whispered, her dark features ashen.

"No, no, can't," the drunk man shook his head for emphasis. "Drunk now. Had ta get drunk t'day 'cause I couldn't bear it if I had ta watch 'im go, watch 'em all go. Can't tell 'im when I'm drunk, what kind 'o parent would I be if I 'pologized when I wa' drunk? No, no…" With that, Jay turned abruptly into the one-room shack he called his home.

The three at the picnic table were in a silence similar to the one they had been in that morning, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Lucas. Look, dude, I'm sorry for punching you, it really wasn't cool of me. And I'm going to Ohio tonight, leaving on the plane, I'll get there real early tomorrow morning. I'm sure you've heard of the court case with my Aunt Ava; I think everyone in Playa Linda has. Could you tell the rest of the surf team for me? And tell Tanner that his little 'problem' is gone. Thanks, man," Bradin finished, closing his cell phone as he completed his message on his friend's voicemail. 

Still sitting stiffly on the water's edge, he watched the waves and decided that he wanted to surf, if only for one last time, just to feel the water pulsing under him like some kind of final good-bye, because God knew that there weren't going to be any waves in Ohio… Sure, there was Lake Erie, but his great uncle didn't live near there. Instead, Andrew Munin lived in some suburb about an hour away from Cleveland, about a half-hour away from some place called Euclid. A city called Mentor **(1)**.

Standing, Bradin realized that to get his surfboard he'd have to go back to his home…or rather, his ex-home. Either that or go to Jay's shop and get one there, but Bradin really didn't want to face the Australian. With a sigh he headed to the place he had grown accustomed to calling his home. Mentally preparing himself for any tears that might be shedding over his departure, Bradin's face turned stony. He'd say good-bye to them later, all of them. Not now… now was surf-time. That was something he understood, even if he did have a broken arm and it would hurt like hell to ride with all of his bruises.

Aunt Ava, Susanna, and Johnny were at the picnic table when he arrived, but none of them were speaking, and they weren't even looking at each other. Jay's door was closed, and Bradin heard some noise in there. _Maybe I should've gone to the surf shop instead…_

Susanna spotted him, but only her. The other two were lost in thought somewhere, and for that Bradin was appreciative as he sneaked by. Shaking his head at Susanna to tell her to ignore his presence, he quietly entered Johnny's old room and grabbed onto his surfboard. Susanna knew that he wasn't supposed to surf with a sling, but only her eyes betrayed her feelings. Her meaning was clear: Be careful. Bradin nodded and headed back to the waves. _That wasn't too difficult…_

He spotted a wave that looked inviting. Paddling out to it, he stood on his surfboard, balancing his weight like Jay had taught him… this was something Jay had taught him, surfing that is… it wasn't right, just wasn't right that the one thing Bradin could do to make him feel alive was the thing that was taught to him by the man who had abused him. And the throbbing, pulsing rhythm… it wasn't there anymore. It wasn't fair.

Bradin didn't ride the wave. Instead, he merely sank back down on his board. He wouldn't surf. Surfing was a gift from Jay, and gifts from anabusing drunk shouldn't be used.

The boy spotted Callie on the beach and his eyes widened slightly, apprehension dawning on his features. Slowly getting out of the water slowly, she made her way over to him. Without even pausing, she threw her arms around the wet boy, sobbing into his shoulder.

Awkwardly Bradin patted her back, dropping his surfboard into the sand. "Callie, I thought you were at your cousin's for the rest of the summer," he said, bafflement easily identified in his voice.

"I had to come back when I heard… Oh, god, Bradin, I'm so sorry…" she said, pulling away from him, wiping the tears in her eyes away.

"Yeah, me too," he said roughly. He couldn't converse with her right now, not now when he was vulnerable, not now when the waves had just rejected him.

Callie reached out, touching the side of his face, her brow furrowed slightly and eyes warm. "You'll be okay, Bradin," she said slowly.

Bradin paused, unsure of how to respond. Finally he decided on, "That's what everyone keeps telling me." But the words came out wrong; they sounded too bitter.

"But you will be." She nodded as if confirming her own words. Suddenly she looked like crying again. "Is it true what he did to you, Bradin?"

The boy looked down at his body. He hadn't even thought about all the bruises that were revealed when he had put on his swim trunks. "Yeah," he said in a resigned sort of way. "Yeah, it's true."

"Oh, Bradin, I'm so sor-"

"Callie!" a female voice came from the rocks above them. Callie looked up.

"That's my cousin… she had some financing thing to do here, that's why I could come, but she only needed an hour… I have to go. You'll call me when you get there, okay?"

Bradin hesitated then nodded, not really promising but not rejecting her offer either.

"I love you, Bradin…" she said, then turned and followed her cousin. Bradin watched her until she was out of site.

"Still about a girl, Kansas?"

The boy turned as he spotted his old mentor Erika. His eyes hardened. "I thought you didn't want to be _seen with me_," he sneered.

Erika looked slightly abashed. "This is different," she said, a hand raised to block out the sun. "This time I'll never get to see you again. I've been banned from seeing you off at the airport by Jay-dearest, but I don't even think he's going to be there."

"Leave me alone, Erika," Bradin said, his voice hollow, shaking his head as he turned around and headed for the place he still called home, leaving the beautiful girl behind him.

* * *

A/N: 

1- This is an actual location in Ohio… my best friend lives there, and I thought it a great place for Bradin, Niki, and Derrick to have to live.

Okay. I think this chapter was much better than the last one, not to mention longer. Next chapter will _most likely_ be the final good-byes chapter. Chapter after that you'll be meeting the infamous Andrew Munin! Aren't you excited! And either in that chapter or the chapter after that one you'll meet a major main character, a made-up.

Please review!

RESPONSES:

Caitlin- Yeah, sorry it's taken so long to post this next chapter… hope you enjoy it! Werewolves are People Too- Hints are good! Also, here's your next chapter! hollyfan- I'm flattered you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Smartstar247- LoL, I enjoy writing the emotions… it's one of my favorite parts of writing; I hope I do a good job of that! Here's your update! CrAzY4tHeSuN- LoL aren't we all critics? LoL me more than most, I suppose. Here's your update! Tia92- Yes, yes, I did do my "homework" for this story… :-P Thanks for saying that though, makes it worthwhile to do the work!

POLL RESULTS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER: (and yes, I vote in this, so if you actually go and count the votes in the reviews, one will be missing--mine. Just thought I'd say that.)

Gold- 1

Silver- 2

Bronze- 0

Unvoted- 4

…Wow I think that says something about people that vote as opposed to people who don't vote.

POLL QUESTION: Who is your favorite character on Summerland? Pick just one!


End file.
